Billy Bickle
William "Billy" Bickle is the deuteragonist villain of the 2012 comedy-crime film Seven Psychopaths. He is a complex character in the way that he is a mixure of good and evil, but portrayed more as an anti-hero. He wants to be a good friend to Marty and Hans. He is anti-heroic in the way that he he kills criminals, yet he kidnaps dogs and return them to their owners as if he found them and collect the reward for a living. He was portrayed by Sam Rockwell, who also played Eric Knox in Charlie's Angels, Justin Hammer in Iron Man 2, William Wharton in The Green Mile, and Jason Dixon in Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri. Personality As stated before, Billy is a very complex character being a mix of good and evil. Billy is a rare case of being a mixure of affably evil and psychopathic with some anti-heroic traits. At first, Marty and Hans doesn't know about Billy being a psychopath until they read in a newspaper that he was suspected of killing his girlfriend. However, Billy never intended to put neither Marty or Hans in danger. He was genuinely affable to them. Biography Billy makes a living by kidnapping dogs and collecting the owners' rewards for their safe return. Billy and Hans steals a Shih Tzu named Bonny that happens to belong to the psychopathic crime lord Charlie Costello. Charlie's thugs, led by Paulo, discover Hans' connection to the kidnapping. They threaten to kill Marty and Hans, but Billy, disguised as the "Jack of Diamonds" killer arrives and kills the thugs. Billy goes to Costello's house to meet his girlfriend, Angela, who is also Charlie's girlfriend. After Billy reveals to her that he kidnapped Bonny, she calls Charlie to tell him. When Billy finds out that Charlie killed Hans' wife Myra, he shoots Angela in retaliation. Charlie arrives at Billy's address and discovers many packs of playing cards with the jack of diamonds missing, and realizes Billy is the "Jack of Diamonds" killer. When Marty, Billy, and Hans leaves the city with Bonny, Billy suggests to Marty that "Seven Psychopaths" should end with a shootout between the psychopaths and Charlie's forces. Billy, with Bonnie in tow, waits for Charlie to arrive, as he expects to have a climactic shootout. Charlie arrives alone, without a weapon apart from a flare gun. Billy shoots Charlie, but don't hit any important organs. While Marty drives away with Charlie, intending to take him to a hospital, Billy realizes the flare gun's purpose and fires it. Charlie and his thugs heads towards the signal where Billy is waiting, holding Bonny hostage. Charlie releases Marty and shoots Billy in the head just as the police arrive, but Bonny stays at the dying Billy's side. Category:Grey Zone Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Vigilante Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Liars Category:Protective Category:Comic Relief Category:Perverts Category:Amoral Category:Con Artists Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Malefactors Category:Psychopath